


Never Be The Same

by Kusumah01



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusumah01/pseuds/Kusumah01
Summary: SoonHoon Collaboration ProjectGenre: Drama, Hurt & Comfort, Bittersweet EndingCast: Kwon Soonyoung and Lee JihoonWriters: Lee Jin Hyuk & Dazzlingdaze"Why bother trying when the one whom you give your all for didn’t even care one bit?”Crossposted on WattpadCheck:https://www.wattpad.com/user/dazzlingdaze_https://www.wattpad.com/user/JinHyukLeefor more works.Enjoy!





	Never Be The Same

**SoonHoon Collaboration Project**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt & Comfort, Bittersweet Ending**

**Cast: Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon**

**Writers: Lee Jin Hyuk & Dazzlingdaze**

**Never Be The Same**

 

 

 

.

 

**"Why bother trying when the one whom you give your all for didn’t even care one bit?”**

 

.

 

The dusk began to set in when he stepped onto the campus rooftop; the place where he usually spend his time when he wanted to be alone, away from everything. However, there was something different that afternoon. The slanted-eyed man came accompanied by another man who was taller than him. He didn’t know what the taller man wanted to talk about with. What was clear that Soonyoung was intercepted by Kim Mingyu when he was about to ride his motorcycle.

 

Kwon Soonyoung now standing near the guardrail with head looking up at the drifting clouds. He sighed slowly before turned to face Kim Mingyu who seemed busy thinking about something.

 

The two of them standing there faced each other, although Kim Mingyu’s vision seemed to be fixed on the tip of his sneakers.

 

“What’s up?” Soonyoung asked softly. He watched the man with the corner of his eyes while leaning on the fences, and then looked back at the clouds that passed with irregular pattern above them.

 

Silence.

 

Kim Mingyu, that exotic skinned young man, didn’t answer immediately. He was still standing there with his head bowed down while playing with his own fingers.

 

Unconsciously Soonyoung clucked irritated; too upset to wait any longer. He let out a loud sigh, hoping his annoyance will be gone with it. Too many things had happened today and he was so tired. Going home and laying down on his bed might be better for him, but Kim Mingyu made him wait here like this. And even though it was getting late in the afternoon, the sun still blazing with its searing heat; adding fuel to the fire.

 

“Ya! Kim Mingyu, if you aren’t going to talk, I’ll just go home!” Soonyoung said quietly while combed his hair back with his fingers. His sharps eyes pierced into a pair of jet black beads belong to the taller man who finally raised his gaze from the tip of his shoes.

 

Hearing the words, Mingyu immediately interrupted Soonyoung’s activity playing with his motorcycle key in his hand. “This is about Jihoon-hyung.” The soft-spoken sentences from Kim Mingyu’s mouth left Soonyoung stunned before sighing softly and put his fists inside his pants pocket; trying to hide the uncomfortable beat in his chest.

 

“Did he asks you?” Soonyoung asked; his back now faced Kim Mingyu. The look on his face turned cloudy and he can feel the stinging sensation behind his eyelids. Hearing Jihoon name always create a ripple of disappointment in Soonyoung’s heart. The ripple growing bigger and bigger, hitting the wall of his heart and sending the uncomfortable pulses throughout the nerves inside the slanted-eyed man’s body.

 

Kim Mingyu spontaneously shook his head. When he realized that Soonyoung was no longer facing him, the tall young man replied, “No. Jihoon-hyung didn’t asks me anything at all. It just that, I…”

 

“Just what?” Soonyoung interrupted impatiently as Kim Mingyu returned into silence once again after left his words hanging just like that. He then took out a cigarette from his pocket, ignited it and sucked slowly before blowing the smoke into the air. Kim Mingyu was stunned; he seems to be thinking hard. “Just what, Mingyu-ya?” Soonyoung asked once again. This time the sentences is much longer than before. And there was annoyance and impatient tucked in his tone.

 

Kim Mingyu gasped softly when he realized the anxiety his senior at the motorcycle club was trying to hide. Hurriedly replied, “I- I’m sorry, Hyung. But…” And once again Kim Mingyu hung his sentences. Making Soonyoung who is already impatient becomes even more annoyed and spontaneously vent it by sucking on the cigarette filter deeper then blowing out the smoke harder through his nostril and the slightly parted lips.

 

“Just tell me right away. I have to leave immediately after this.” Soonyoung said as soon as he understand where the direction of the conversation will be.

 

Sucked at a fast tempo made the cigarette turn into ashes quickly. Soonyoung was about to ask the continuation of Mingyu’s words when the taller man in front of Soonyoung beat him into it faster, “Do you still like Jihoon-hyung?” he said while squeezing his own hands; his small yet rounded eyes looking sadly toward Kwon Soonyoung’s fragile looking back; making Kwon Soonyoung stunned back into silence then laughed bitterly. His head lifted; staring at the dusk above them.

 

“So what?” Soonyoung questioned back in a quiet whisper. He took out the second stick and sucked it again after lighting it up. His eyes now staring blankly ahead. “I don’t think there’s any point in me answering.”

 

“But, Hyung. Didn’t you--”

 

“That won’t change anything, Mingyu-ya.” Soonyoung cut in a hushed tone; deliberately turned half of his body and propped up his chin on his palm while his elbow rested on the guardrail; staring at Kim Mingyu blankly.

 

Making the taller man gasp when he saw the various emotion that flared like a storm; reflected on Kwon Soonyoung’s eyes who look very tired.

 

As if giving up.

 

“But, Hyung, there’s nothing wrong with continuing to try. After all, I think you guys suited each other.”

 

Kwon Soonyoung smiled bitterly at the younger words. He sighed for the umpteenth time and looking up. His eyes followed the scattered clouds while holding up the stinging sensation on his eyes that keep increasing; urging it to flow and flooding his face.

 

“What for?” Soonyoung, the Namyangju’s man, said with hoarse voice. There was a tightness that trying to strangle his throat. And it keep increasing when the memory of his efforts to get the attention from the man he love that always ended in disappointment, flashed inside his head like a documentary. “Why should I try when the one who I love seems to hate me for it? I’m just an ordinary man. I also have my limit.” He said bitterly as a drop of tear falling from his eyes without warning.

 

Soonyoung can feel the tightness squeezed deeper into his chest; suffocating him slowly. Two years is not a short time; even though he hasn’t really want to give up, but Jihoon’s refusals so far has been enough to clarify everything.

 

The slanted-eyed man turned around before stunned still as the corner of his eyes caught the figure that he know too well, standing not far behind Kim Mingyu with unreadable facial expression. The figure who he loved wholeheartedly, the man who he always adored, and also the man who crushed his heart. He is Lee Jihoon, the young man from Busan who almost every curve of his face etched in Kwon Soonyoung’s memory like a broken record.

 

Soonyoung felt a jab of pain on his chest as if it being sliced into pieces when his eyes meet with Jihoon’s cold sharp eyes.

 

Sadness, irritation and fatigue mixed into one; with curiosity appeared here and there when he saw Lee Jihoon who just standing still. He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening it and stared at the brownish eyes.

 

He immediately put on an indifference face ---another face that he never showed even once to anyone including Jihoon. With a nod toward the still silent Lee Jihoon, he left. Leaving the only person he loved with all his heart behind; Kwon Soonyoung decided to give up.

 

Lee Jihoon is too difficult to reach.

 

Meanwhile, shortly after Soonyoung left, Jihoon with all of his arrogances went down on his knees. Regret quickly wrapped up the tiny body; and out through the small rivers that flowed from a pair of semi slanted eyes. He forget all the tiredness he felt when he run straight up to the rooftop, the place Mingyu mentioned as a place to meet Soonyoung; too busy cursing his own self.

 

Words of apology and the truth about his feeling have to be swallowed again, dispelled by the sobs that made him lose sight.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> The first collaboration between Abang Jin Hyuk and Om Daze that was made to fight writer block, is it enough to make you upset? (e u e)  
> Please send the critics and suggestion on the comment column :D   
> Vote is also appreciated (e u e)  
> Accepting kisses and hugs but online witchcraft will be declined ;D
> 
> See you sometime ;-*  
> Abang & Om
> 
>  
> 
> Special Note:  
> This is an English version of "Never be the same" courtesy of Dakksoonhoon on Twitter who keep cheering me who need a kicking in the ass to write this faster eue  
> Thanks bub eue *hugs*


End file.
